


危险用电

by Tracer_05



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Kudos: 5





	危险用电

GB向，警匪梗，是高速公路

真正感受过电的老师才能叫好的物理老师！

你×你的物理老师

私设如山，ooc预警

物理真的超差，有关物理一切靠我记忆和瞎编，请勿模仿！

是属于系列文的，化学和数学老师点击主页收获荤菜。

需要一个小红心和小蓝手，点击关注司机，每周上高速不迷路。

“如果说今天最高兴的事，那可能就是有他的课了吧”

这是一所警校，说白了这学校也不怎么好，也就几个本科专业，大多人都是来混个毕业证的。  
而你，却成了大家眼中的好学生。尽管你心里清楚，自己的假装努力不过也是混混日子，但你上高技术课程的第一天就被这个老师吸引了。

你和别人不一样，不会因为晦涩难懂的物理题而对面前这个老师望而却步。  
反倒很享受听他的课，他的课总是很吵，但他也好像善解人意一样，不会太在意大家对他所讲内容的不感兴趣而打断自己。

尽管他常常提问你，但一向不把知识装在脑袋里的你却是马马虎虎的答不上来。

他也只是一笑摆摆手示意你坐下认真听课。

男人身着白色卫衣，黑色阔腿裤，微长的头发盖住了有些令人畏惧的眉毛，只露出眼里含水似的桃花眼，笑起来温柔极了。

“这怎么可能能坐下好好听课呢”你抱怨着男人含情的眉眼，心跳不觉的加速使你面色泛红。拿着笔在书上不循规律的画着。 

还未平息心跳，身边的同学竟都走的差不多了。

“已经下课了，怎么还发愣呢？”  
你猛的抬起头“唔……”  
撞上男人在你头顶的下颚，太近了，离得太近了，你捂着头看着男人用委屈的眼神看着你。

“怎么？上课不好好听课，我提醒你一下你这还要报复我啊！”他戏谑的说

“哪……哪有”你被问的懵懵的，抬手就要去摸男人颚线清晰的下巴，他到没有反抗，倒想看看你到底会干些什么。

你轻轻捏着他的下巴，勾引似的盯着他的眼睛。  
“老师，您可真漂亮啊”

他似是没料到你会说这么一句话，瞳孔突然缩放，马上又恢复正常。

无辜的眼神看着你的手，你并没有松开，反而去吻那微红的下颚。

“老师，算补偿你的……”

校园里最近不太太平，人心惶惶。常有自己手机莫名失踪，私密信息突然全部消失的事件发生。这到令你惊讶“竟然会有人在警校里动手脚。”

不过你也没太当回事，毕竟是警校真动起手来，多少人也不可能是你们全校人的对手。

直到一天晚上……  
“我小毯子好像忘教室了，我去拿一趟啊”你对室友们说。

现在已经夜里十一二点，你说是去拿毯子，实则是有些失眠，躺在床上闭上眼睛满脑子都是讲台上男人的影子，微挺的欲望让你无法入睡。在校园里透透气反倒清爽很多。

你用钥匙打开教室的门，却发现门似乎从里面反锁了，试了几次无果，你便不由得联想到最近校园里发生的事，你快步跑到校园里，想从窗户翻进去，但人似乎已经走了，只剩下夏天的风吹起窗帘的声音。

你打开手机的手电筒，照看着四周。你慢慢走上讲台，看着整洁的桌面不由得疑惑。刚下过雨的空气潮湿，桌面却有些干燥，四周物品摆放的整齐，像是很熟悉这的人。你低头看着地面，却发现了电源插座上的红点。百密一疏。排插电线微热，应该是大功率用电器。

用电，熟人，选择教室讲台，你心中似乎有了人选……

“为什么呢？”  
你关了窗户，拿了毯子从门口出去，反锁了教室的门。

一觉醒来，同舍的室友手机莫名关机，重启后别的东西没少，就是照片视频的分类有些错乱。

“咱们宿舍的合照也不知道去哪了？”室友懊恼的说  
你听到这句话，一怔。

“你手机给我看看”

距那件事后，你没有在下课后与他有任何往来，见了面也好像是他先打的招呼。他好似不知道为什么你要突然疏远他，每次都用稍带委屈的眼神看着你。

直到有一天，你发现自己手机里的有关自己的全部照片全部变成缩略图，你才觉得有必要会会这个令你心心念念的老师了。

你晚上总在大教室门口溜达，很快便掌握了他进出教室的时间与频率。

这天，你在教室里摆弄一些电线，便看到他小动作的从教室门口进来。

他对你的出现惊讶又有些平淡。

朝着你弯了弯眉眼，转身反锁上门。

“老师为什么要锁门呢？”

“因为等下会有保安来查的”他仍笑着说

他拿着一台电脑坐在最熟悉的那个位置，打开窗户，插上电源插座，动作行云流水。

这也能解释什么潮湿是天气讲桌只有一块地方干燥和出风口的地方温度偏高了。

“和你想的一样吗？”他对上你的眸子，泛水又坚定。

“差别不大呢，老师”你也丝毫不避讳，大大方方的承认你多天的调查。

你慢慢向他靠近，按住了明亮的屏幕。教室里面突然只剩月光。

“老师胆子不小啊，在警察眼皮子底下犯罪”你摘下他头顶的鸭舌帽，把他遮住眉毛的头发，向上撩。

他没说话，只是轻轻的抱了抱你。

“别不理我好吗？”他小声的开口

“我哪里不理您了呢？您现在不正在我怀里吗？”

“都看了些什么呢？”明知顾问的话让他脸上泛红。

“就……就照片”“嗯？唔……”  
你开始褪去他身上的黑卫衣，连帽式的只能全部脱掉，一阵风吹过来，他微打了寒颤。

“没看到这些画面吗？”  
你捏上胸前的红樱，男人没有腹肌，却有较好的人鱼线身材，单薄柔软。

“什……唔……别……”  
“难道老师还没看到我写给老师的那行东西？”  
“这可坏了，本想让不注意让老师发现呢，谁知老师你看着我照片就开始自己玩开了呢？”

你从裤缝里去摸那个正活蹦乱跳的玩具。

“唔……啊……”他被你看穿了心思，羞的转过头去。

你把它从体内拿出来的时候，有液体从小穴里面流出来。

“老师，看来我的照片很管用啊”

“不……不是……啊”

“那你就对着我的照片自己做吧”你说完便从他身上下来，转身下了讲台。

“别……不要……”突然没了温度的他抖了抖，泪水在眼眶里打转转。

“别走……”他哭着想留住你

你其实也没真的想走，面对这种诱惑在眼前谁能抵挡的住呢？你拿了刚刚组装好的电路。

“那老师错了吗？”  
“错……错了”他哽咽着说。  
“那是不是要受罚呢？”  
“是……”他用微不足道的声音颤颤巍巍是说

你将电线连在他胸前是红樱上，夹子夹的都有些红肿了。

“啊……这……这是什么”冰冷的触感，让他不禁往后退了退。

“您最熟悉的东西”

还没等他思考，一股电流就流经他全身

“啊！”他被电的小腿微颤，腿间那物已完全挺立。

你轻微调小了电流，电击的带来的快感非同一般，浑身麻木无力，止不住的颤动。

“啊……帮，帮帮我……”看着他腿间颤动的那物无法释放，他急得眼眶发红。

你断开开关，恶趣味的夹在挺立的那处，再闭合开关。

“唔……啊啊啊！”虽然是较小的电流，但身体已经太过敏感，他竟然直接射了出来。

你摘下仪器，看着躺在讲桌上的老师。  
“老师惩罚还没完呢”摸了摸他已经被汗打湿的头发。

你拿出带绒毛皮鞭，在他身上滑动，从头到脚。  
他被刺激的脚趾蜷在一起。

啪！打在他敏感部位的周围。

许多鞭下去却丝毫没有碰到那物，男人急得发哭  
“求求你……碰碰……他”  
你在那物处用皮筋打了个结，拿出你火热的欲望，一直到底。

“啊……啊”  
被满足的男人，两眼直发白。

一下一下的顶在凸起的点上。

前面却因为束缚无法释放。

“求求你……松……松开……吧”

男人已经被折磨的不行，你见状也赶紧取下皮筋，稍顶几下，他便又一次高潮了。

“老师，为什么呢？”  
你问出了最明显的问题。

“嗯……喜欢你……想要你……”

你吻了吻怀里的男人，打扫了教室，带着老师回了老师的宿舍。

“插座没按……”老师轻轻的说  
“哪个插座啊？”你抬眼看了看在男人体内正工作着的玩具，调戏的看着他。

“你……你旁边那个……”


End file.
